Rencontre pluvieuse
by Lou.O
Summary: Alice est une jeune styliste à l'aube d'ouvrir sa première boutique. Une tempête se lève et vient bouleverser sa journée. Mais entre l'orage, la pluie et une inondation, elle fera une très agréable rencontre. C'est ma première fiction!


Rencontre pluvieuse

Premier jour de la semaine et j'espérais déjà le week end. J'aimais bien mon travail mais j'avais besoin de vacances. L'arrivée des premiers touristes accentuait les envies d'évasion. Mais aujourd'hui était une journée importante. J'avais de multiples rendez vous dans des banques pour contracter des crédits dans le but d'ouvrir ma première boutique. J'allais enfin pouvoir vendre mes vêtements. Et selon ma colocataire et meilleure amie ; Bella, l'appartement sera plus vivable dans la mesure où il n'y aura pas de vêtements partout.

Cela fait des mois que je préparais mon projet. En plus de mon travail - j'étais secrétaire médicale - le soir, le week end, je dessinais des patrons, cousais les vêtements et m'occuper de monter mon dossier. Je voulais être travailleur indépendant, mais surtout vivre de ma passion : la Mode. Et aujourd'hui, j'allais franchir une nouvelle étape, le financement.

Toute la semaine, je m'étais préparée, assise bien sagement et surtout studieuse sur la terrasse de notre appartement. Bella était même surprise de mon comportement. C'est vrai que normalement, je ne tiens pas en place et fais tout ou presque au feeling mais là, pour la première fois de ma vie, quelque chose me tenait vraiment à cœur et je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. J'étais déterminée.

Dehors, il pleuvait à torrent, je n'avais jamais vu ça - toute la nuit, toute la matinée -des trombes de pluie, qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Incroyable, c'était dément!

Moi qui mettais un point d'honneur à être bien habillée et maquillée, aujourd'hui, c'était l'horreur. Malgré un énorme parapluie, j'étais trempée. Avec le vent, la pluie tellement forte, je ne ressemblais à rien. Si bien que lors de mes rendez-vous, je ne pouvais pas mettre en avant mes talents de styliste. Foutue pluie, foutu vent!

Argh! Il fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui. Quelle galère! Bon il y avait quand même du positif, sur les trois banques, deux me donnaient leur accord mais pas la totalité de la somme que j'espérais et la troisième souhaitait un temps de réflexion d'une semaine. Autant dire que je croisais les doigts et même les orteils si cela fut possible.

Retournant à ma voiture, complètement trempée et frigorifiée, je faisais attention à ne pas tomber sous une plaque d'égout. Il ne manquerait plus que ça! Les trottoirs et les routes étaient maintenant inondés. De plus, il était 17h30, la sortie des bureaux, en d'autres termes, il y avait beaucoup de monde et d'embouteillages. « La patience est une vertu », me disait souvent Bella. Mais la patience était loin d'être une de mes qualités. C'est décidé, je passerai par une autre route beaucoup moins fréquentée. Et puis toute cette pluie, je devais rouler tout doucement et plein phare. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de plus en plus. Un ruisseau sur le bas côté débordé complètement maintenant. Apeurée, j'augmentais le volume de la musique dans l'habitacle. Muse à fond, ça me détendait toujours. Et puis tout d'un coup, je n'ai rien compris. Eau, boue, coulée, vitesse, peur. Ma voiture était emportée par un raz de marée, je ne pouvais rien faire.

J'ai fermé les yeux. Certaines personnes disent qu'avant de mourir, on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Pour moi, ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais tétanisée, incapable de bouger. Ma voiture n'avançait plus et moi, je m'enfonçais dans le néant.

« Mademoiselle, mademoiselle », disait une très belle voix.

« Je vais vous sortir de là, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons nous en sortir », continuait-elle.

Et puis, je sentie une force qui me hissait en dehors de ma voiture. Petit à petit, je prenais conscience à nouveau de mon corps, mon esprit devenait plus rapide aussi. J'ouvrais les yeux. J'ai compris tout de suite que j'étais morte, en face de moi ce trouvait un ange blond aux yeux verts. Peut-on se marier avec un ange et lui faire des enfants? La douleur physique qui me submergeait mon frêle corps - je mesure qu'un mètre cinquante pour quarante kilos - me fait comprendre que je n'avais pas atteint le paradis.

« Es tu un ange ou un démon? », lui demandais-je. Il sourit. Le doux son de son rire occultait le bruit terrible de la pluie s'abattant sur nous.

« il faut que l'on sorte d'ici, Mademoiselle, sinon les eaux vont nous recouvrir, me dit-il d'une voix sérieuse en regardant anxieusement autour de nous.

- ça serait embêtant en effet, lui répondis-je ayant retrouvé mon esprit et mon humour tordu, surtout à un moment pareil.

- Nous avons failli nous faire tuer et vous arrivez à faire de l'humour, continua-t-il en me hissant. Vous êtes incroyable. »

Le tonnerre grondait comme une réponse à mes pensées. Oui, le coup de foudre existe.

La pluie se fracassant sur nous, le froid, la peur qui me serrait la poitrine ; tout ça n'avait aucun impact sur moi. Il n'y avait plus que lui, ses yeux verts, son nez, ses lèvres, sa voix…

Tant bien que mal, nous sommes parvenus à escalader une butte afin d'être un peu plus en hauteur pour échapper au fleau continu qui dévastait tout sur son passage. Des arbustes, des voitures, des panneaux défilaient sous nos yeux.

Une Mercedes noir vint encastrer ma pauvre Clio T3 rouge déjà bien amochée pour ne pas dire détruite.

« c'était ma voiture, me dit mon sauveur en regardant la Mercedes.

- Il va falloir remplir un constat je pense, la Clio c'est la mienne. »

Nous nous sommes regardés puis avons éclatés de rire, sans doute pour ne pas pleurer. Il est clair que même s'il faisait preuve de plus de sang froid que moi, nous étions tout deux terrorisés par ce que nous étions en train de vivre.

« Je n'habite pas loin, j'essaie de récupérer mes affaires dans ma voiture et les vôtres et je vous amène chez moi, nous y seront à l'abri, me dit-il. »

Le niveau de l'eau montait encore. Le beau blond réussit à revenir auprès de moi avec quelques unes de nos affaires.

« Merci mais c'était complètement imprudent de votre part, vous auriez pu vous faire tuer », fut la seule chose dont je fus capable de dire.

Tétanisée par la peur et le froid, l'homme qui venait de me sauver la vie m'emmena chez lui.

Il vivait pas très loin de notre lieu de « rencontre », plus sur les hauteurs, ce qui me rassura légèrement. L'eau ne pourra pas monter jusque là.

Arrivée chez lui, je fondai en larme et me jetai dans ses bras sanglotant des « merci », « oh mon Dieu » et autres babillages résultantes de mon état de choc. Il me serra dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes. Après quelques minutes, il me proposa un thé. Tandis qu'il se mit à l'ouvrage, je regardais dans mon sac à la recherche de mon portable pour rassurer ma meilleure amie qui devait m'attendre inquiète à l'appartement.

Bien sur, mon portable était resté quelques minutes dans l'eau, il était foutu. Après avoir demandé à mon hôte, nous nous sommes rendus compte que son mobile était hors service ainsi que sa ligne téléphonique.

« Saloperie de technologie, ne puis-je m'empêcher de vociférer en tentant de réprimer un frisson.

- Oh! Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis tellement bête. Laissez moi vous proposer de prendre une douche, ça vous réchauffera, me proposa-t-il.

- Merci, je m'appelle Alice.

- Et moi Jasper, mes amis m'appellent Jazz.

- Les miens m'appellent Ritaline* parce qu'apparemment j'aurais un trop plein d'énergie mais là, je crois que j'ai pris l'eau, ma batterie doit être foutue. »

Venais-je de dire cela? Oh mon Dieu! Pourquoi je ne réfléchis pas avant de parler? C'est tout moi ça. Il riait. J'adorais le son de sa voix, grave et sensuelle. Cet homme m'attirait comme un aimant.

« Allez prendre une douche, je vais prendre la mienne dans l'autre salle de bain », me dit l'ange blond.

L'eau rissolée sur mon corps. Je commençais à me détendre tout doucement. J'étais à l'aise dans cette belle maison. Je me réchauffais, c'était agréable.

Un éclair gronda, je me plaquais contre la vitre de la douche. Un deuxième éclair rugit et fit trembler les murs, les lumières s'éteignirent. Froussarde comme à mon habitude, je hurlais de terreur. Avant que je n'ai pu réaliser, j'étais hors de la cabine de douche.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un Jasper rissolant d'eau, son intimité cachée par une courte serviette rouge se tenait au aguets devant moi. Il s'avança lentement et me prit dans ses bras. C'est alors que je réalisais que j'étais complètement nue dans les bras d'un homme que je ne connaissais que depuis deux heures à peine. Je devais me sentir gênée même horrifiée mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Bien au contraire, j'ai eu le sentiment vraiment très intense que c'était dans ses bras qu'était ma véritable place. Ce type qui venait de me sauver la vie était l'homme de ma vie. Ce n'était pas la peur, ni le sentiment de lui devoir quelque chose qui parlait. J'en étais certaine, Jasper était l'ange de ma vie, mon présent et mon futur.

Poussée par l'adrénaline qui montait en moi, alimentait par mes réflexions. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à mon baisé. C'était doux, violent, voluptueux, parfait. J'étais soulagée, mes sentiments étaient réciproques, ses baisers, ses caresses me le prouvaient.

*NOTE DE L'AUTEURE : le ritalin est une substance chimique présente dans les médicaments prescrit pour les personnes atteintes d'hyper activité.


End file.
